Permissum Lemma Ago
by Kaida-Rain
Summary: What if that night Lily and James Potter didn't die? What if they were in hiding with no memory of who they once were? What if this was all because of Albus Dumbledore. L/J First Fic Ever.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to the lovely J. K. Rowling. Enjoy! XD

A/N: This is my first ever fic, it might not be that great but I'll get there I will. I'm not sure how long it will be yet, but bare with me please. I have the basic idea of the story down, but you know characters tend to develop and things could change. Permissum Lemma Ago, is Latin for Let Them Live, which is the basic plot of the story.

What if James and Lily Potter didn't die that night? What if Albus Dumbledore made this be so? What if they were alive, hiding the whole time Harry was growing up? What if the story wasn't what it seemed?

Beginning

10 Years Earlier...

_Light shined in through the tall glass windows onto the desk of the one and only Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sat with his elbows rested upon the solid desk his hands clasped together. His ice blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles as he stared at the trio before him._

_James and Lily Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. He thought that it was always very odd that the small plump man with a patch of blonde hair stuck on top of his head, Peter, was one of James Potter's best friends. James, the most popular boy of his time in the school. He was smart, witty, and never one for sticking to the rules. He, Peter, and their two other friends Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, where the biggest pranksters known to Hogwarts, and Peter seemed the odd one out._

"_So what you're saying, is that you want Peter to be your secret keeper?" he asked, his eyes perusing the faces of Lily and James over the tip of his hands._

"_Yes." Lily replied._

"_This is because nobody would possibly suspect anyone but Mr. Black?" he asked again. James bobbed his head. Albus thought about it for a moment. His eyes travelled across to the fidgety nervous looking Peter. 'Why on earth would they pick Peter though?' he thought. When it hit him, nobody would ever suspect Peter Pettigrew. Albus knew that there was something about this young man that was odd. He suspected Voldemort, but then figured that Peter was not the type to run to that deranged power obsessed lune. _

"_Professor.." Lily began, when Albus' eyes trailed back to her twinkling with merriment._

"_Lily, what have I told you about calling me Professor, it's Albus now." he smiled warmly. Lily smiled and looked down at her hands. Her red hair coming down to cover her face. James grinned._

"_Lily flower, you know his name is Albus. It isn't disrespectful to call him by his name" he said staring at her, still grinning. Lily smiled back and started to laugh._

"_I know, I know. I guess I still feel like I'm a teenager going to this school. It won't happen again." Albus smiled warmly at her, she was a lovely young woman. Smart, strong, and confident, she was a talented and steady headed young woman. _

"_So Mrs. Potter, what were you going to say?"_

"_Well, Albus I was just going to say thank you. For helping us out with this. It is really truly kind of you." she smiled knowingly. She knew Albus would have helped them no matter what he was kind to all. She always thought of him as a big old softie, or like a granddad. A very, very old and wise granddad. _

"_It's my pleasure. I assure you, I am deeply touched you asked for my help." he smiled. A nervous twitch caught his eye, without looking over he could see that Peter was squirming in his seat. He looked at him fully taking in his sweaty appearance, his shifty eyes, his sweaty palms that were constantly curling into fists. There was a short silence, before Peter jumped to his feet, clinging to his left arm. When he saw Albus staring he let go and mumbled something about needing to go. James and Lily bade him goodbye, until later and he walked out of the office, for the last time. _

_Albus' mind was reeling, could Peter be a ... no it wasn't possible. He looked up to the now two occupants in the room, they were talking amongst themselves quietly. James looked up first and saw Albus watching them. He stood and placed a package on top of the desk. He bent low over it to speak to Albus alone. Lily stood and turned to look at the beautiful golden phoenix perched a little way from the desk. Dorinda, the phoenix preened at the soft touch from the young woman. Albus looked back into the face of James Potter, his hazel eyes staring into the ice blue._

"_Albus. There's something I want to leave in your possession. It's the you-know-what" James whispered. Albus eyes lit up knowingly. He slowly nodded, placing a hand on top of the package._

"_Thank you James, this means a lot to me I'm sure you know." James nodded in return. He took a step back. "Keep hold of it as long as you need to." Albus smiled thanking him again. _

_Lily turned back to the two men, to see her husband seated again. She sat beside him placing her hand in his grasp._

"_Was there anything else?" Albus asked. He really wanted to set his eyes upon the object within the package. His mind had been turning over and over again trying to figure out what the problem with Peter was. He put all the signs together and couldn't push away the thought of what he suspected._

"_Not really Albus, we should probably get back to Sirius and Remus, they are watching Harry. Remus I trust but Sirius..." Lily began._

"_Hey!" James interrupted, "Sirius is cuddly and friendly and.."_

"_Probably full of fleas." Lily rebutted. James rebutted with his own reply and the young couple got into an argument about Sirius. Albus chuckled to himself. They weren't really arguing, it as one of those small disagreements that they were joking about. Almost instantly the couple were laughing and smiling together. Albus leaned back in his high backed chair and stared at the darkening sky. His mind worked back to Peter and to what was going on during this time. Dare he tell them? A cough broke his reverie._

_He looked back at the two and smiled. How could he tell them? He didn't know himself he just had a feeling. _

"_Well Albus we should probably get going." James said making to stand._

"_Of course, safe trip home of course. I look forward to seeing you soon." Albus leaned across the desk shaking hands with both of them. His mind sprung __into action as the two sorted themselves out and headed for the door. He whispered three words, doing some wand less magic. A blue glow emanated around the couple, but other than that, it was unnoticeable that anything had occurred. The couple smiled at Albus and closed the door behind them, not realizing what had happened._

_Albus sighed softly smiling, at least now he could rest at ease. Albus got the feeling of being watched, and looked up into the sparkling eyes of Dorinda. _

"_Don't give me that look" Albus said staring back. She looked back at him as if to say 'Really, what do you think you achieved by that?' _

"_Trust me, I know what I am doing. I have a feeling." With that said Dorinda took off from her perch and flew out the window. Albus opened the window __just before she flew into it, and he watched her take off into the sky. With a sigh he turned back to his desk and picked up the package, he smiled and walked to his chamber carrying his most prized possession._

_

* * *

__A few hours later, miles away in Godric's Hollow, Screams could be heard, flashes of green light, the explosion of a house. An incredible change happened that night in the house of the Potter's._

_RnR please :) _

_Kaida-Rain x_


End file.
